What You Did to Make Me Hate You
by dazzled beyond words
Summary: what happens when Edward asks out Bella, for his own amusement, but Bella doesn't know.and she thinks that he really likes her BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

_Bpov_

The bell finally rang and I zoomed out of the chemistry to the lunch room. I hated chemistry, the room always smelled. When I got into the cafeteria I took my usual seat in between Alice and Emmett. My eyes wondered the cafeteria till I saw him. The god of all gods. Edward Cullen. I have had the HUGEST crush on him since freshman year. He has beautiful pale skin, glowing green eyes, soft pink lips, and a body to die for.

There is only 1 week left for the End of Year Dance for Seniors. Of course everyone had a date, except for me. Alice was going with Jasper, and Rosalie was going with Emmett, and Edward was probably going with one of the school sluts, Lauren Mallory or Jessica Stanley, or maybe even both.

"Bella!"

"HU? O hi Alice" I said dazed by my thoughts

"**I was saying**...do you want to go to the mall today!"

"Well…..I don't have a date"

Aww poor Alice's face drooped, and sat back in her seat. "How could you not have a date, I thought Erik asked you?"

"He did, but he's icky"

"O I see, well were still going dress shopping!"

________________ _________________ _______________ ___________

_Epov_

"Why don't you just take Jessica or Lauren, you know they will say yes" mike said, in his annoying voice

"Because they're getting old"

"Maybe you should ask that swan girl"

"Who Bella? O HELL NO! She's just a weird, lame, wannabe"

"Dude you don't get it, ask her out, then dump her on the day of the dance"

"Ooooo I get it, maybe I should, sounds like fun"

_**later that day**_

_______________ ___________________ ____________________________

_Bpov_

Edward was walking up to me with that irresistible smile on his flawless face.

"Hey Bella, do you want to go out sometime, like on Thursday?"

OMG he just asked to go out with me!!!! Crap, remember to breath Bella, don't seem to anxious, he's just the hottest guy in the school and you've liked him for the past four years, and he asked you out!!

"Um sure, thanks Edward, ill see you on Thursday then"

I couldn't stand it I ran into the hallway and started to jump around and started to sing "he asked me out, he asked me out!!!"

Then Edward came out and saw me

Well THAT was embarrassing

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok guyz this is my first fan fiction. Yes I know it sucks, just bear with me until I get all of the story put together, it'll sound much better I promise. And ill probably re rite this soon, but yea thnx for reading**

**REVIEW PLZ!!!! Next chapter will be up faster**

**Sincerely**

**.words**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok people disclaimer is on my profile so don't go reporting this flippen story!!!**

**Sorry if I don't update for awhile. All honor classes can give ya LOTS of work!**

**HOLY CRAP I WATCHED TWILIGHT YESTERDAY!! I got some pre screening tickets and it was AMAZING!!! So go watch it as soon as you can!!**

_Bpov _

It was the day before my date with Edward and I was at the mall trying to pick out my PERFECT outfit for the date.

"You know Bella; I never knew Edward liked you"

"Well you know Alice people change their minds"

"Yea but he is my BROTHER and he has never talked about you"

Well that brought me down...just a bit… but I put it behind me and went into Forever 21 to look for that perfect outfit. I got a cute yellow bubble shirt with a denim mini skirt and yellow converses. It was absolutely perfect!

Then Alice dragged us into DEB to go look for a dress, but I went in there anyway just INCASE Edward asked me to the prom the next day. Anyway Alice got a beautiful black silky dress with jewels at the top. It looked perfect with her cute pixie face and spiky hair. Rosalie got a long flowing red dress that had a V in the back that showed half her back. I'm pretty sure Emmett would go crazy. They both looked absolutely AMAZING and I am pretty sure any goddess would be utterly jealous. I got a long maroon dress with beautiful designs at the top, and black high heels to go with it. I looked beautiful, of coarse nothing compared to Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella you look STUNNING!" squealed Alice and Rosalie

"Erm thanks, but you guys look better"

"NOSENCE you're beautiful, Edward will die for you"

"You guys he didn't ask me to the dance, only a date the day before!"

"Ok Bella you keep thinking that"

"Can we leave now; these flats are kind of small on me, and their killing me!"

"Ok" they giggled.

That day was the best day since I have moved to Forks.

_Epov_

"EMMETT, COME PICK UP YOUR DOLLS FROM MY ROOM! I JUST STEPED ON ONE!"

"It's not me fault you cant see, geez, and they aren't dolls FYI, they're action figures"

"Whatever, I just heard Alice and Rosalie coming back from the mall; go open the door for them"

Ok don't gatta be so pushy Mr. moody he muttered

When he opened the door for them Alice and Rose stepped in with about 40 bags on each arm…and behind them trailed in Bella with her embarrassed face on.

"ROSE I MISSED YOU"

"Emmett I have only been gone for an hour. Have you been bothering Edward?"

"Haha about that, I pretended to play with 'action figures' and Edward stepped on them, but I just wanted him to laugh because he looked so mad about something"

"Hahaha ok big guy I missed you too"

God, Emmett is so immature.

"Where's Jasper? I got him some cute boxers!"

Hm typical Alice

I went up to my room because it was getting boring down there. Then it hit me Bella was embarrassed because I was there and I asked her out! And the date is TOMORROW!

UGH how stupid can I get?! I already forgot about asking that shit out. Damn mike, he just had to convince me. O well maybe ill just stand her up. No way! Alice and Rose would kill me. Damn.

_Bpov_

Noooo Edward come back!! I thought he asked me out, and he didn't even talk to me  maybe I should just cancel. No Alice would make me go even if I was on my death bed. I think I am just ganna go home and wait till tomorrow and see what happens.

_Epov_

Bella left and I heard a VERY angry Alice stomping up the stairs.

She barged into my room and started yelling at me.

"EDWARD HOW COULD YOU!? YOU ASKED HER OUT AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AT HER! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"sorry Alice I just forgot"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOT? HOW COULD YOU HAVE JUST FORGOTTEN?"

"I don't know it just slipped out my mind, you know she's so erm um beautiful"

"Edward you're not doing what I think your doing? Are you? Because I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HURT BELLA I WILL CUT YOU UP INTO A MILLION PIECES AND BURN YOU! THEN FEED YOU TO LEAH!"

"Geez Alice cool it I'm not doing anything!"

"Ok whatever, but you know what ill do to you"

Then she left, just like that.

I started to think, what if she will do that?

NAH Carlisle will never let her, then Esme is ganna rip her up, yea, it's all good

And with that I put my arms behind my head, and wished I could go to sleep.

**Hey guys hope you liked it! It took me a while to write it. Anyway the date will be next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!! AND THNX FOR MY FIRST REVIEWERS AND FAVORITERS AND SUCH! It ment a lot to me ******

**Yours truly**

**.words**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg guys im super SUPER SUPER sorry for not updating in like for EVER! I just have a lot of work to do and I had a little issue but I got over it…so here I am and I hope u don't hate me!!!!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_Bpov_

I woke up in the morning and started thinking about how Edward ignored me yesterday. I tried not to, but I couldn't. I got up, got dressed for school, and had some breakfast.

**SCHOOL TIME YAPITY YAP YAP (nothing important happened)**

I ran home and shot up the stairs to go put on my wonderfully awesome date outfit. Then the bell rings, dum dum duumm. I WASN'T EVEN READY YET! I went to get the door and Alice and Rose came in with a big bag. I was glad it wasn't Edward, but that meant Alice and Rose were her to prettify me up. O no.

"Hi Bella were here to pretty you up!"

O man, this is ganna be a long…..date preparation thingy.

Almost a whole 30 minutes later they were done. Finally!

I stood up to look in my full length mirror. I gasped. I looked absolutely AMAZING!!

I had my brown hair in loose curls with a thick yellow band in the middle. My yellow bubble shirt, denim skirt and yellow converses looked super cute with the silver necklace, and yellow bracelet. I even had on watermelon lip-gloss from victories secret. Then the bell rang, and this time I was positive it was Edward.

"WAIT BELLA, last touch!" she quickly sprayed me with "With Love" perfume by Hillary duff.

I felt pretty as ever and very confident. So I opened the door ready for my date with Edward.

I gasped. He looked stunning, not much different than every day but he was still too beautiful for me to take in.

After the two seconds that passed I heard him gasp. I blushed a deep red, the date already started perfectly.

_Epov _

I took a deep breath and walked up to Bella's front door. How horrible could this be? I could probably endure. Hopefully.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Bella opened the door, and I had to admit Bella actually didn't look so horrible for this "date." But I couldn't think that, because you know…she's Bella.

I looked a bit behind her and gasped. There stood the devils themselves. Alice and Rosalie. Then Bella blushed, I wonder why.

_Bpov_

We pulled up into the parking lot of a pretty nice restaurant. I forgot the name, it sounded pretty weird, but it looked beautiful. Edward stepped out of the car, and when I was going to open the door he was already there opening it for me. He held out his hand with that breathtaking smile of his. I stepped out the car and walked into the restaurant with Edward Cullen at my side.

_Epov _

I held my hand out for Bella to escort her into the restaurant. I walked in and said "Cullen, table for two" damn. It was the same waiter from my last three dates, which were with all three different girls.

His stupid eyes just about bugged out of his stupid head when he saw me with a different girl for the 4th time this month. "Ah, Mr. Cullen ANOTHER lovely girl you have with you today" he put emphasis on the word ANOTHER. I was just about to choke him when Bella squeezed my arm. Right, Bella.

"Just give us a table already" I growled.

_Bpov _

The waiter escorted us to our table and left us. We sat down and looked at the menu. Later on a really pretty waiter came and asked if we were ready yet. I ordered a seafood medley, but Edward wasn't ready yet.

I felt a lump go down my throat when I saw Edward staring at her butt when she walked by. 2 minutes later he mumbled something about the restroom and left. Finally the food got hear, but it wasn't the same waitress. Anyway I waited about 15 minutes, but my food was getting cold and I was starving so I started to eat.

I knew this was too good to be true. Screw Edward. I was ganna finish my food and leave, then I remembered I didn't have a ride. O well ill walk. When I finally finished hastily stuffing food down my throat; I grabbed my jacket and left the check for Edward when he returned form the "restroom". Darn Edward. I was ganna soo tell Alice what that son of a…..

"Bella I'm so so sorry," he cut me out of my thoughts, with a mocking look in his eyes. "It's just that there was a long line at the restroom and…"

I cut him off this time

"Save it Edward, I don't want to hear it."

He quickly put on a face of sorrow and a puppy dog face, and then suddenly he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ears "I really am sorry Bella"

Well I couldn't resist that, he was just soo cute! I accepted by locking my arm with his like earlier today.

He escorted me back to his shiny silver Volvo and drove me home. We didn't really talk on the way back, it was an awkward silence.

When I got home Alice and Rosalie's car was still there, I guess they spent a day with Charlie.

Anyways he walked me up to my front porch and we stood there. It felt like a movie moment. I think he felt the same way, because I saw him leaning in towards me. Was this really happening…with Edward Cullen?!

I closed my eyes and waited for the kiss I never got. Instead I got something much better. Edward whispered "do you want to go to the dance with me?"

I quickly opened my eyes and bugged them out. I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened. I mean just a week ago I was dreaming for this to happen, and now it's coming true.

"O my. Why of coarse Edward, id love to go to the dance with you tomorrow." I was so exited I just wanted to scream and run around like the first time he asked me out.

_Epov _

I asked Bella to the dance, which was what I was trying to do in the beginning. She said yes. I can tell this was going to be an interesting dance. Especially for mike and I.

I quickly kissed her cheeks and speed walked to my car. I wanted to leave before she fainted, so I wouldn't get blamed.

I drove home thinking about what happened tonight. I'm pretty sure I did a good job and Alice was going to be. No, she _better_ be happy with it.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I was lying down in my room and Alice came barging in. she better not rip my head of

"I Edward you actually did that to Bella?! You are absolutely the best brother ever! I can tell she really REALLY likes you. So don't screw it up. You understand?"

"Yes Alice I got it. Now get out of my room"

That was actually the first time I felt sort of guilty. But it didn't bother me. I let it pass.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**K guys. I know, I know long time, no update. That's why I made this super long. don't hate. THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! Actually I only had two reviewers. And you guys are absolutely FABULOUS! (**puasluoma, and moe115, you guys are awesome thnx!)

**You guys make me less excited to update when only two people review. That's kind of one of the reasons it took me so long.**

**But PLEASE review. Just click that little button at the bottom.**

**Also I have sort of writers block. So if you have any ideas for stuff to happen at the dance. Email them to me! I have the general idea; I just need a bit more details. Ok I'm ganna shut up now**

**Sincerely**

**.words**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY MONKEYTAIL!! I got like 7 reviews. u guyz r super awesome!! And that has motivated me to write tonight..no matter how late it is.!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_Bpov _

I woke up thinking to myself that I had the most wonderful dream ever! Edward asked me to the dance. Aha yea right, it was definitely a dream. Any ways, I got up and put on some white shorts and a blue halter top, with some blue old navy flip-flops on. I grabbed a pop tart and ran to my beat up, but favorite car in the world. I let the truck go up to 40 today because I was late.

I reached school with 5 minutes left. I stepped into trig and heard Lauren and that ho Jessica talking about me. I didn't mind, until I heard the words "I can't believe Edward asked out that _whore_, Bella." I froze. So it wasn't a dream, I couldn't help myself from smiling at the thought of going to the dance with Edward.

I quickly ran to the cafeteria to go talk to Alice and Rose. I never thanked them last night for making me look beautiful. I went to go take my usual seat, but today it was filled. I was going to go yell at whoever it was but froze in my spot. It was the god, the dazzler, my date to the dance. It was Edward Cullen. He grabbed a chair and put it next to him and patted it, for me to take a seat.

"Why your looking lovely today Bella" I blushed, he called me pretty, and he was sitting next to me!

"Thanks Edward, you look pretty spiffy yourself" he smiled and took my breath away.

"Hey Edward were are Alice and Rose today?"

"O, um, I think, no. I don't really know" I laughed he was so cute when he was confused

AFTER SCHOOL

Alice and rose came over to my house today after school to get ready for the dance. I warned them not to touch me, although I would probably look beautiful, I didn't want them to dress me up.

We put on our dresses and moved on to our hair. I gave up on it and asked Alice if she could do it. I was hopeless.

"Um Alice…could you do my hair please?" Alice laughed and her musical voice replied a very happy yes.

When we were finished we had a check of each other…you know to check stuff, like no hairy noses and smelly armpits and stuff.

5 minutes later the bell rang and we all started squealing and ran to the door. When we opened it, there stood, 3 of the most handsome guys in the world. Emmett with his luscious brown curly hair, and muscled up arms stood there waiting for Rosalie. And then Jasper was next to him with his blond hair combed back and a nice grin on his face, for Alice. And lastly there stood Edward, with his bronze messy hair, cuter than ever and his golden eyes matching the sunset ,stood there waiting for…me.

We all stepped into a nice rented limo and sat next to our dates. I seriously think this was a dream because it couldn't be happening. The whole ride there me and Edward didn't talk that much. Only a simple, hello, you look lovely tonight kinda thing. I couldn't wait for the dance to start, I really like Edward, and hope he like me as much as I like him.

Little did she know that, that was no were near the truth

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Guys that was just a filler. I was so happy that I got that many reviews, and favorites, and alerts I just HAD to update!**

**Thank you soo much, it means a lot to me**

**And im sorry if there are a lot of errors, im really tired and don't feel like editing.**

**Yours truly**

** .words**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanx guyz I got a lot of reviews and stuff..heres another chapter!**

_Epov_

It was the dance and we were all sitting in the rented limo waiting to reach the school. I was thinking of how to dump Bella at the dance. Maybe a slow song

The more I thought about it, the guiltier I felt. Bella didn't deserve this. Not after what Alice told me. God I hate mike. Why did I listen to him? O well, ill just do it in the beginning so I don't have to think about it the whole dance.

_Bpov _

Everyone stepped out of the limo hand in hand entering the gym. Everyone looked absolutely excited, they were glowing with joy to be going to the dance with the person they loved…that is, and for Edward he looked very uneasy like he was going to do something horrible

I didn't really care because HE was the one that asked me to come with him.

There were a lot of crazy fast songs, and near the middle slow songs started to come on. And to my surprise Edward wanted to dance, he hadn't danced the whole time. He put his hands around my waist and my hands around his neck, we swayed to the slow playing music. This felt so rite, I didn't ever want to let go.

Then he leaned closer to my ear…

_Epov _

This was it, I had to dump Bella. Mike was watching and waiting. I truly hated that bastered rite now. I hate to say this, but Bella isn't that annoying. But I have to do this, Jessica and Lauren are waiting, I told them I would be there date.

I quietly leaned closer to Bella's ear and whispered "I can't believe you actually fell for it, you actually believed that I like you, your so stupid," and with that I ran away and quickly cupped Lauren's face in my hands, and started to kiss her.

I felt a pang of regret, and hurt for Bella…but shell get over it eventually rite?

_Bpov_

He whispered the most hurtful words in my ear, and ran away, only to go kiss Lauren Mallory.

I quickly ran to the bathroom and my knees gave way. I fell to the ground and started crying. I never knew love could hurt so much.

Then I thought of how stupid I was for actually believing him. I replayed the words he told me in my head a thousand times, and couldn't help my self, but to know that they were 100% true.

Alice and Rose came in with their faces fuming with anger; they kneeled down next to me and started comforting me. I told them that it was ok because I was stupid enough to fall for it.

They quickly turned their expressions into hurtness.

"Bella you're not stupid, it was Edwards fault, and he's the fucking bastered that's going to get his head ripped of"

I know I shouldn't, but I smiled at that, it was kind of funny.

When I promised them I was fine and we came out of the bathroom Emmett and Jasper quickly came by my side. They were like the big brothers I never had. And I truly loved them. They were telling me all sorts of ways they were going to hurt Edward.

I quickly told them not to DARE touch him because I was over it and already hated him, more than they could imagine

They drove me home and apologized one more time.

I quickly ran upstairs and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. My hair was all wet from the crying and I had tear stains everywhere, I ran to the bathroom and cleaned my self up. I put on my pajamas and went to my bed to think.

_Epov _

Bella quickly ran to the bathroom probably, and not 10 seconds later, Alice and Rose came up to me, and smacked me in the head. Then they quickly ran after Bella. I looked around the gym. Everyone was laughing…at Bella. Now I felt really horrible.

"Yea man you did it! That was hilarious…you should do it to some other looser next time"

"Shut the fuck up mike, and get out of my face" he looked surprised at my sudden change of mood, but he deserved a smack rite now.

"WAIT EDDIE COME BACK!" crap Jessica and Lauren, I forgot about those two.

I turned around, and then gave them the scariest face I could give them; this would definitely kill them, if looks could kill, of course. And rite now I wished that was more true then anything else.

I was heading to my car when Emmett and jasper caught up to me

"Look stupid, Bella is more of a sister to us, then you are a brother to us" said Emmett, and I was truly afraid of him rite now.

"Yea and now that you hurt her, were going to hurt you back…bad" jasper looked absolutely horrifying.

I quickly started to run back to my car, when I suddenly realized that they were going to obviously tell Carlisle and Esme. And the look on Esme's face would be the most agonizing thing I would have to look at all night. I just realized that I just made the stupidest mistake in the history of stupid mistakes. And now I was going to pay. Big time.

**K guys, I was kind of bored so I updated. Hope that chapter was ok. I wasn't so sure on how he should dump her, but this is were it landed**

**And don't worry; Edward won't be such an ass anymore. **

**Sincerely**

**.words**


	6. Chapter 6

**K guys thnx for the reviews. Sorry long time, no update. So imma try and make it long. Let the drama begin…sorta**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Bpov_

It's Monday-_again._ I have been kind of depressed this past weekend; you know the whole dance situation. Alice and her siblings kept calling me this weekend. Edward even called once or twice but I DEFINETLY ignored those. I got so sick of calls that I just turned of my phone and listened to really loud music. I wouldn't be surprised if they were all mad at me. But I don't care; I don't care about anything anymore.

I'm heading towards the cafeteria, sort of dreading it because that's the only time of day I see Edward, other than P.E., but I don't pay attention to him. I quickly run to my seat, but of coarse you know me, I had to run into something, but this time it was _someone._ I looked up and saw a breathtaking beautiful face, also one that can bring hurt and pure hate.

"Hey Bella, I'm really really really super…

POW

I couldn't take it anymore; I actually slapped _the _Edward Cullen. He yelped for a fraction of a second and quickly raised his hand to feel his red cheek. The cafeteria was filled with OOOHHHHH's and laughter. I couldn't help my self but laugh at the thought of what just happened. I quickly ran to my seat and Alice was laughing so hard her eyes were tearing, Jasper was just biting his lips trying not to smile, but he couldn't help it, Rosalie was smiling widely with thumbs up at me, and Emmett was on the floor laughing like a maniac. He got up and patted me on the back

"Good job Bella, u actually slapped some one" I blushed but smiled

"Yea Bella I can't believe you actually did that!" Rose was now smiling

"OMG BELLA I CANT BELIEVE YOU ACCTUALLY DID THAT! YOU GO GIRL!"

"I think he deserved it, way to show him Bella" Jasper was coming over to hug me.

"Thanks guys, that kind of felt good too"

They all burst out with laughter

15 minutes into lunch, there comes Edward with an icepack on his face to our table

"O crud, what does he want" growled Emmett

I gave him daggers right away; I wanted to show him how much I hated him

"Look guys I know I deserved that..."

"The HELL YOU DID"

"Emmett shut up please I want to hear what the _asshole_ has to say" I was getting impatient with Edwards 'apology'

"…anyways, Bells I'm really super super sorry, will you please forgive me"

I gave him a sweet smile and yelled "NO" right in his face, then I got up and walked away to go get some water.

I quickly returned and added "and btw call me bells one more time and you won't have an arm"

_Epov_

I went over to their table to go apologize. I put an icepack on my face for dramatic affect, guess it didn't work, because she called me an asshole AND didn't accept my apology. I also got threatened to loose an arm. I know I'm stupid for thinking this, but she was really pretty when she was mad.

There goes my plan.

"Ouch, Edward got slapped by a girl" Emmett was really starting to get on my nerves

"Dude you knew it was coming"

"Yea jasper I know"

"God Edward, your so lucky nothing else happened to you? Do you remember my warning? Do you? DO YOU?" Alice was really starting to scare me now

I replied a weak yes

And she continued yelling at me

This was definitely not my day

THE NEXT DAY (last day of school)

_Bpov _

"Bella, Bella" Alice cried, I turned around and glared at her, and then I softened my expression because she didn't do anything to me.

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to invite you to my family's last day of school party tonight"

"Your family's?"

"Umm yea" she answered sheepishly

"Sorry Alice I don't think that can happen"

"COMMON BELLA! There's still me and Rose and Jasper and Emmett. We all love you, don't skip out on a party for that looser"

Her speech actually made sense

"Ok Alice, but only for you four'

"YAY! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!"

I giggled "ok Alice, when is it?"

"Tonight at 6 you can bring whoever you want"

"K, ill see you at six, bye"

"Bye"

When I got home the phone rang, and I rushed to get it

"Hello"

"Hey Bella, what's wrong, it sounds like you just ran"

"I did" I smiled, it was Jacob

"Hey Jake I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party tonight"

"Umm sure? Whose party?

I knew he didn't like the Cullens, more specifically Edward.

"The Cullen's"

"O um I'm not sure about that"

"Please Jakey?!" I know he'll give in to that.

"Ok fine, I can't say no to you"

"Thank you! Come to my house at 5 30, it starts at 6"

"K ill see you then, bye"

"Bye"

"O Bella wait, I heard you went to the dance with Cullen, how was it?"

"O you herd about that didn't you?"

"Yea of course, is something wrong"

"Umm no, it just wasn't that wonderful; I don't like to talk about it"

"O sorry ill see you later then"

I hung up and sighed. I'm guessing all of Washington heard about that.

O well, ill just have to deal with it. As long as Jake goes with me, ill be fine.

**K, well it wasn't **_**that**_** long. Sorry about that, but ill try and update soon. Lots of work. During break I will DEFINETLY have a bunch of time to update.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review please!**

**Sincerely**

**.words**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys im soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I said I would, more often during break, but that means no one has school, and EVERYONE wants to get on the computer!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**

_Bpov_

Jake was going to get here in 10 minutes and I didn't know what to wear to the party what so ever. I was racking my brain for the slightest idea, but came out with nothing. It was too late to go shopping now. I quickly ran up to my closet and searched, for what seemed like forever. Then my eyes caught a little piece of yellow cloth thrown at the bottom of the closet in the far right corner. It was the perfect date outfit. I swore I would never wear it again, but this was the best outfit I had for a party. I quickly grabbed it and inspected it, it looked normal so I quickly threw it on and hastily brushed my hair. I put on some make up and sprits of perfume. This is funny; I was doing this just 2 weeks ago for my date. The doorbell rang and I flew down the stairs to answer the door.

"Hi Jake"

"Hey Bella, Wow you look amazing" I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks

"Thanks. So how are you? The party starts in 20 minutes"

"I'm good thanks for asking. But you look absolutely amazing"

"Stop it Jake your making me nervous" I felt bad for saying that but it was true, he was making me feel very nervous.

If I look like this, then maybe Edward will think I was trying to get him back. Aw man, I'm even bringing another guy with me. Great.

I couldn't take it anymore

"Hey Jake, lets hed to the party a little early, I'm sure Alice wont mind"

"Umm ok, sure"

We headed out the door and into Jacobs Rabbit.

_Jpov_

Wow Bella looked amazing. I couldn't help myself but stare. She had on a short skirt, and yellow shirt. She looked real nice.

She was getting kind of nervous after I told her she looked pretty 2 times. She wanted to go to the party a little early so we went outside and into my car.

"Hey Bella, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable"

"No Jake that's fine, the last thing you need to do is apologize for telling me I look pretty"

I smiled and continued driving. We didn't talk for the rest of the trip.

When we got there Bella walked rite in and yelled out "WE'RE HERE!"

Alice came rushing down the stairs yelling "WHO'S WE" I chuckled

_Apov_

Bella yelled we're here. I wonder who "we" are. I hope she brought someone to keep her mind off of Edward. I walked downstairs and Bella was standing next to a really tall muscular guy. He was cute and PERFECT for Bella. I'm sure Edward will go crazy. If you guys haven't noticed Edward is starting to _fall_ for Bella. What a shocker. Bella interrupted my thoughts with a tight hug. I quickly returned to reality when a really hot hand started to shake mine.

"Why hello, and who might this be?"

"Very funny Alice, its Jake, remember me?'

O crap. I do know him. He just looks WAY different then last time.

"O right, Jake, sorry you just look different"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

_Jpov_

"DUDE WHATS UP? Whoa man, have you been hitting the gym lately?"

"Hey Emmett, at least you remember me"

"I haven't seen you in a while dude, what's been going on. Hook up with any girls lately"

He quickly winked at me and pointed to Bella.

"NO, sorry I mean no, I haven't."

He smirked and gave me a yea right look.

Wow this party is becoming crazy and no one is even here yet.

It was six O'clock and no one rang the bell yet.

"Jasper why isn't anyone here yet?"

He started to stutter then called out to Alice.

"O Jake, you're so curious, aren't you?" Alice was like a little pixie

"Well I was just-"

"Look kid there is no party, Alice invited Bella to see if she would bring anyone, and she brought you."

Wow looks like rose still hates me.

But the thing that was hard to figure out was Alice's weird plan.

"Umm ok, that's kind of weird, but what ever"

_Epov_

Bella walked in with Jacob. You know I never really liked that guy. Anyways Emmett was asking him all these weird questions; I didn't pay attention to any of them, except for the one about hooking up with any girls. He quickly yelled no. but I'm sure he wants Bella. I mean she looked stunning, especially right now. I loved that outfit. You know I bet she wants me back, because that's the exact same outfit she wore on our date. But he can't exactly get her, when she's with me, now can he? I had the perfect plan to get Bella back, and it was brilliant.

_Bpov_

No sign of Edward yet. That's good, so I went into the kitchen to get a cup of water, and then I see him leaning over the counter with his head on his hand. I quickly turn around to get out of the kitchen, but the he speaks.

"Bella, why are you leaving? You came into the kitchen for a reason"

Edward was pissing the fuck out of me right now, why did he care that I was in the kitchen.

I turned around with a cold glare in my eyes

"I needed a cup of water stupid"

"Common Bella no need for the words"

"What is your _problem_?"

"I don't quiet understand what you mean Bella"

"Shut up Edward please, I can not stand you. I hate you. I loath you. I want to bury you alive, that's how much I hate you right now. Now leave me the fuck alone, and let me get a cup of water"

"Wow Bella you have a way with words"

"I JUST SAID FUCK! what is wrong with you, is it your mission to annoy the hell out of me?"

"Of coarse not Bella, I really like you"

"O please save it for the sluts"

I quickly ran and got a cup of water, then started for the fridge. I felt a pair of muscular hands wrap around me and rest a head on my shoulders.

O fuck no, he has officially crossed the damn line. I guess I will get to kill him.

I turned around and started screaming, he stumbled back in fear, and Alice and the rest came running in.

"O my god Bella what's wrong?"

"I-it was eedwardd"

"He was trying to get back with me; he put his arms around me. He was going to RAPE ME! He's insane Alice!"

I knew I was exaggerating this WAY to much, but it was fun to watch all of their expressions. Especially Jake's.

"Alice I don't give a damn if he's your brother, I'm going to kill him. I'm sorry if you love him" I quickly charged at Edward but someone held me back. I turned around to see who it was. It was Jacob. I looked into his eyes and felt tears coming. And the funny thing is, I don't even know why. I hugged him and let the tears come.

He was patting my back and shushing me, in a caring way. I really did love Jacob, but never more than a friend. But lately I've been getting this vibe that he wants to be more than friends.

I pulled away and told him that I had to use the bathroom. He let me go, but I really went into the kitchen, I never got that cup of water.

I was sipping on my cup when I felt a cold gust of air come into my ear, then I noticed it was Edward hissing in my ear. I was so scared that I stumbled back, and let my cup of water fall to the ground.

"God Bella, what the fuck has gotten into you. What did you do that for, all I did was wrap my arms around you"

"And that's the point, you touched me. I swore if you ever touch me I would kill you"

"Bella I don't understand what I did that was so horrible, what made you hate me like this?"

Was he kidding me? How fucking stupid can he get, I was seriously outraged right now.

I made my voice filled with sarcasm

"I don't know Edward; maybe you made me believe you liked me, than made me the laughing bitch of the school"

He looked sort of, kind of hurt by my words, but I didn't care.

"Look Edward I really can't stand you so if you will please leave me alone I would appreciate it"

He chuckled

"Edward I dint even do anything to you. But you hurt me. You made me fall in love with you. You made me believe you loved me too. And-"

He interrupted me with the most passionate kiss I have ever had.

Well this was unexpected. I didn't want this to end, but I mentally slapped my self for thinking that. I quickly pushed away and for the second time I slapped him across the face and ran out of the house tears streaming down my face, ruining my mascara.

I sat on the front porch, my face buried in my knees. I heard the door creek open and I didn't care who was staring at me. Then some one wrapped there arms around me and started rocking me back and forth letting me soak there shirt. I wanted to look up and see who it was but I couldn't. I knew it was Jake; he would follow me, because I could not be in the bathroom for that long. I looked up and across from me stood Jake. What the? Then who? I looked up and my eyes widened with fright, soreness, and absolute confusion. It was Edward. Why would he be doing this? It's so not like him. I stood up and ran to Jake and whispered in his ear

"I thought it was you"

He looked down at me." its ok bells I'm here. What did he do to you?"

I let my tears fall down; I couldn't hold them in much longer

"J-Jake c-can we please go h-home?" I wailed. I felt like a big baby

"Yea of coarse honey. Do you want me to beat him to a pulp first?"

"N-Not today"

He carried me bridal style out to his car. But not before giving Edward a look, that'll scare the fuck out of you.

_Epov_

I was so desperate to find out why Bella hated me. She said all of the horrible things I did to her. I didn't know they were that bad. I didn't know I hurt her that much. I absolutely regret that I ever did that. I feel horrible, no wonder Bella hates me. I wanted to show her how much I like her and how much I'm sorry so I gave her the most passionate kiss I have ever gave someone. And believe me, that's a lot of people. It lasted less then a second and she pushed away, she looked at me and for the second time, slapped me. What was up with her and slapping me? I saw her run out of the house, but I guess no one saw her, because no one ran after her. I went out on the front porch and saw her sitting there curled up like a little ball. I felt horrible. I wanted to comfort her. So went and sat next to her, I wrapped her in my arms and cradled her like a little baby. This felt so right for her to be in my arms. This is how it could have been if I wasn't such an ass, and did that to her. We would be a couple, a whole piece, and most importantly she would love me back.

Then out of no were Jacob comes outside and sees us together like that. His eyes had shock and hurt in them at the same time. Bella looked up and saw Jake, then she looked at me and her eyes widened. I'm pretty sure she didn't know it was me at first. She quickly got up and ran to Jake. She was crying more now and I herd her whisper something like

"I thought it was you"

It hurt me more than anything to hear that. That means if she knew it was me she would have probably slapped me again.

He called her Bells. She let him call her Bells. She threatened to rip my arm off if I called her that. Jacob carried her off of the porch and into his car. Right now I envied him more then anyone else in the world. How much I wanted to be him right now. To comfort her in her time of need. Of coarse all of his was caused by me.

I went up to my room and started to think about what happened today. She was out of my arms way to fast. She was only in them for less than a minute. I tried to think of ways to get her to trust me again, to love me back. That's all I wanted this summer.

For Bella to be mines.

**Ok guys was that to fast? cause this was kind of confusing to me. If u have any questions ask me! And if u want to criticize me go ahead, please it will help me improve my writing. (and food4thaught sorry I was all up on u , all u said was my grammar and spelling is bad, and I'm trying to improve)**

**Anyways I didn't really want this chapter like this, but it ended up like this. Its kind of weird. If u want me to rewrite it ill try, but this is the best I got, sorry! And sorry if theres to many mistakes, im to tired to edit, and I want it up tonight.**

**Told ya Edward wont be an ass…I didn't really get his emotions to good this time but thanks for reading!!**

**.words**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLZ READ!!!! IMPORTANT**

**Hey guys**

**I know you all hate me right now, and I don't blame you. But common I have a life. Most of which is stupid HOMEWORK. I also have basketball. And we got a new student that's making my life a living hell, and he's only been here for 3 days! Anyways I wanted to say sorry for not updating… **

**And that I think I should stop this fan fiction. I absolutely HATE the way the last chapter went, and I cant come up with another idea. .a.k.a. WRITERS BLOCK. If anyone wants to give me any ideas for upcoming chapters feel free to PM me. Or maybe I should re rite that chapter. But it may take a while .thanks**

**And on top of all that I feel like shit. I'm sick and I feel horrible. **

**And I have noticed a HUGE drop in my reviews. And it makes me o, so very sad. And one last thing SOMETHING IS UP WITH MY COMPUTER!**

**It sucks. I noticed how you guys said my grammar and spelling and lining is shitty, and I re looked my chapters, here on Microsoft, AND THEYRE NOTHING LIKE THE ONES HERE, ON FANFICTION. I wouldn't be surprised if you can't even read this. Yea and I cant read any new reviews its pissing the fuck outta me. Im basically pulling my hair out!**

**Thank you to everyone who reads this fan fiction! It means allot . Ur super awesome!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**K guys sorry I didn't update…you know the shit I'm in...That's right, writers block. Anyways thanks if you're still reading this. **_**And today is the first day it snows here!!!! YAY!!!!! Unexpected school closing for two days and I'm bored. So here you go!**_

_Bpov_

I was sitting on my bed thinking about what happened yesterday night. Edward kissed me. God I hate him. Then when I ran out crying, he came after me and put his strong, muscular, toned, sweet smelling…STOP IT BELLA. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. But no matter how much I hate him, I can't change his appearance. He was _still _absolutely gorgeous. Alice called this morning but I didn't answer her. After thinking for a while I called her back.

"Hey Alice, sorry I didn't answer, I was umm busy"

"No problem sweetie, I just thought you might want to hang out today. Jake told us about what happened between you and that, stupid little…"

"Alice OK, geez. How about you come over today and we can watch some movies and have ice cream?"

"Umm Bella. Can you pretty please come over…your house has a small TV. Ours is much bigger, PLEASE"

"NO. Alice are you out of your mind? I thought you wanted to make me feel better. Not torture me!"

"O com on Bella, don't be such a baby! We will be in my room the whole time anyways"

"Ugh, fine what ever. Ill be there at 2"

"YAY. Thank you so much!"

Her voice was kind of annoying me so I grunted into the phone and hung up. We better stay in her room; because Alice is the kind of person trying to get me and Edward to speak to each other again. And we can't have that, now can we?

I pulled up into the Cullen drive way and silenced my rowdy old truck. I walked up the drive way and rang the bell. It was 1: 55 p.m. they should be expecting me. Shouldn't they? I wanted impatiently until the door finally opened.

"Hi Bella! I'm so sorry about last night. That kid is a jackass"

"Nice to see you too Emmett" I giggled. Emmett could always make me feel better. He was just a big lovable teddy bear. Lucky Rose, she gets a pretty awesome guy. But I would never want him that way, he's like the big brother I wish I had. I figured I was day dreaming because I saw Jasper's hand waving in front of me saying earth to Bella.

"O sorry guys"

"No problem" they both said it at the same time and that caused me to giggle again.

"Where's Alice?'

"She's upstairs waiting for you"

"Cool. What are you guys going to be doing?"

"We are watching the movie with you! Silly" that didn't cause me to giggle I had my mouth gaped open and I stared in shock. That blasted Alice. I almost hated her more than _him_. I ran upstairs and pushed past Rosalie on the way.

"geez Bella what's up your butt?" I growled and kept running. I finally reached Alice's room and started yelling

"ALICE HOW COULD YOU!?"

"What did I do?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU SAID WE WERE WATCHING IT ALONE!"

"Bella please calm down"

I took in 3 deep breathes and talked slower this time

"Alice. You said we were watching movies alone. Just us GIRLS. Emphasis on the GIRLS"

"What are you talking about? It is only us girls, Bella"

"Don't play dumb with me Alice. Emmett just told me"

A string of profanities escaped her tiny lips and she ran out the door.

Well that was pleasant I said out loud to myself.

"Actually no it wasn't" a sweet velvet voice said behind me. I knew that voice. A voice that I would never forget. A sweet melody that broke my heart. I turned around with my eyes closed.

"What do you want Edward?' I said between clenched teeth

"Bella" he sighed

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at him. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He really did look like a Greek god. And I used to love him. I guess you can't have a heart and the looks.

"I just wanted to say sorry, for yesterday I was just trying to make it better between us"

"Aha no. you made it worse and I hate you. So leave"

"Please Bella. I really do like you now. I haven't even been near a girl since I did that to you at the dance"

"I get it now" his face relaxed a little he started to smile before I said

"So you just feel sorry for me? Well guess what Edward? I don't need you damn pity"

He widened his eyes at my words "NO Bella I swear I didn't mean that. Please listen to me. Just this once" I decided to give this looser a break and let him talk

"I swear I felt horrible for dumping you the way I did at the dance. And yesterday I was having strong feelings for you and wanted to show them. I have never ever had a problem telling a girl how I feel. But with you its different, you give me butterflies every time I se you're chocolate brown eyes and you're luscious hair. I want to do anything it takes for you to at least trust me again. I really do like you Bella. Please think over these words. I'm sorry. I guess it didn't work yesterday because now you hate me more."

I was speechless by the end of Edwards talk. It's a good thing I let him talk.

"Well um Edward I have never heard you talk like that about anyone"

"Do you really like me? I don't know if I can trust you again"

"O please Bella ill do anything! I swear!" he was at my legs now. Edward Cullen was begging for my mercy! How much better could this day get? I was blessed. Alice came in with lots of ice cream. I'm guessing it could get a lot better.

"O my! I'm sorry am I interrupting something here?" she giggled and looked at Edward.

Yes Edward growled I could tell he was pretty mad. I mean I was just about to grant him, his wish. I guess he could wait.

"Will you Bella?"

"How about after the movie? I should have made up my mind by then"

My mind was actually made up right now. But why not have a little fun with this?

"Fine" he stood up and sat on Alice's bed waiting for the movie to start. When everyone came in I was going to sit next to Emmett and Alice but they booth kicked me away and made me sit next to Edward. My luck.

We were watching Titanic and looking at Rose and Jack made me think if me and Edward. Could ever be like that? Does he even really like me? I'm guessing he does. I mean he got down to my knees! I thought I wanted to tell him my decision now and lightly tapped his shoulder. He looked kind of happy that something was distracting him from this love movie.

"Yes Bella? Is something wrong? Do you need water?"

I giggled "no Edward I think I have decided. I forgive you."

You should have seen the sparkle in his eyes when those three words came out of my mouth. He grabbed my hand and held it near his face and kissed my knuckles. I blushed because of the way he was staring into my eyes.

When the movie was finished I realized our hands were still together and Alice's gaping mouth. She started squealing and jumping around us.

"So you guys are a couple right? YES! I knew this plan would work. I'm a freaking genius!"

"Not quite Alice. We aren't a couple"

"Not yet" I heard Edward say under his breath. I smiled and walked down the stairs hand in hand with Edward Cullen.

**Yay they're together! That was kind of long. For me anyways. But thank you for reading. I f I get ten reviews I will update faster. If you have any ideas of what is to happen next chapter please tell me! I need help!**

**Sincerely**

**.words **


End file.
